Kevin Youkils
Kevin Edmund Youkilis ( ; born March 15, 1979, in Cincinnati, Ohio), also known as "Youk" ( ), is an American professional baseball player with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. He was drafted by the Red Sox in 2001. Known for his ability to get on base, Youkilis (while still a minor leaguer) was nicknamed "The Greek God of Walks" in the best-selling book, Moneyball: The Art of Winning an Unfair Game. A Gold Glove Award-winning first baseman, he once held baseball's record for most consecutive errorless games at first base (later broken by Casey Kotchman). He is also a two-time World Series Champion, and winner of the 2008 Hank Aaron Award. An intense performer on the playing field, Youkilis is known for his scrappiness, grittiness, dirt-stained jerseys, and home-plate collisions. He has excelled despite a physique that led many observers to understimate his athletic ability: he was called "roly-poly" by his high school coach, "pudgy" by his college coach, a "fat kid" by general manager Billy Beane, and a "thicker-bodied guy" by the Red Sox scout who recruited him. Or, as writer Jackie MacMullan, wrote for the Boston Globe, "He does not look like an MVP candidate; more a refrigerator repairman, a butcher, the man selling hammers behind the counter at the True Value hardware store.". Background and early career The Youkilis family name has an unusual history. His Jewish great-great-great-grandfather, a native of 19th-century Romania, moved to Greece at the age of 16 to avoid conscription at the hands of the notoriously anti-Semitic Cossacks. He became homesick, however, and returned to Romania after a couple of years, although he changed his surname from "Weiner" to the Greek name, "Youkilis", to avoid army and jail. "People have come up to me and starting speaking Greek to me and I don't speak it," Youkilis said. "I feel bad. Ever since I was in Lowell (Class A), people have thought I was Greek. People shout at me, 'I'm Greek, you're Greek.' But I'm not." Youkilis is the son of a Romanian Jewish jewelry wholesaler, who Youkilis has described as a "well-known third baseman in the Jewish Community Center fast-pitch softball league." At the age of 14, Youkilis had an uncredited one-line speaking role in the romantic comedy film, Milk Money. He attended Sycamore High School in the north-eastern suburbs of Cincinnati, where he played third base, shortstop, first base, and the outfield for the school team which won the AAU National Championship in 1994, and he was the only player to homer off of current Rockies pitcher Aaron Cook in high school. College When he graduated from high school in 1997, Youkilis weighed about 227 pounds and was 6' 1". He was recruited by two Division I schools: Butler University and his ultimate choice, the University of Cincinnati (UC)—an institution that was the alma mater of both his father and Youkilis' longtime idol, Sandy Koufax, although it had just finished a dismal 12–46 season. UC coach Brian Cleary spotted Youkilis at a winter camp. "I looked at him and said, Well, we need somebody," said Cleary. "I'd love to tell you I saw something no one else did, but he was just better than what we had." While majoring in Finance, Youkilis excelled as a player for the Cincinnati Bearcats from 1998 to 2001. "I take no credit," said Cleary. "He coaches himself. He knows his swing. Any time we said anything to him, he was already a step ahead. He made the adjustments he had to make. I just think he's a really smart guy who had a great feel for what he had to do."[http://www.boston.com/sports/baseball/redsox/articles/2008/06/15/youkilis_had_old_school_grit/ Edes, Gordon, "Youkilis had old-school grit," The Boston Globe, 6/15/08, accessed 7/28/09] In his junior year in 2000, he was a second-team All-American and first-team All-Conference USA, as he set school records by hitting three home runs in one game and 19 for the season; still, he went undrafted.[http://www.enquirer.com/bearcats/2000/06/20/uc_uc_has_baseball.html "UC has baseball All-American," The Cincinnati Enquirer, 6/20/00, accessed 7/28/09] "He was kind of a square-shaped body, a guy who in a uniform didn’t look all that athletic," Cleary said. "He wasn't a tall, prospect-y looking guy. He looked chubby in a uniform.... It wasn't fat. He was strong. But I think the body did scare some people away." During the period between his junior and senior years, he played in the Cape Cod League, finishing sixth in the league in batting average. In his senior year in 2001 he repeated as second-team All-American. He set UC career records for home runs (56), walks (206), slugging percentage (.627), and on base percentage (.499) with a batting average of .366. "He had a great eye ... he hardly ever struck out looking," said Brad Meador, UC's associate head coach. "When he did, you knew the ump missed the call." Cleary, noting how driven Youkilis was to succeed, told his father: "Your son's going to be a millionaire some day. I don't know if it's in baseball, but he's going to make some money one of these days." Youkilis was later inducted into UC's James Kelly Athletics Hall of Fame. Yet, when asked what he liked about Youkilis, former Boston scout Matt Haas said: "At first glance, not a lot. He was unorthodox. He had an extreme crouch—his thighs were almost parallel to the ground. And he was heavier than he is now. But the more I watched him, the more I just thought, 'Throw the tools out the window. This guy can play baseball.'" In 2001, at Haas's urging, the Boston Red Sox drafted Youkilis in the eighth round (243rd overall), to the chagrin of Billy Beane, who had hoped that he would be able to draft him in a later round. ESPN reported that: "questions about his defense and power with wood kept him out of the top part of the draft." He signed for a mere $12,000 signing bonus. "Kevin would have played for a six-pack of beer," his father said. "Teams didn’t appreciate performance as much then as they do now," observed Red Sox VP of Player Personnel Ben Cherington eight years later. "His college performance was off the charts. If he were in the draft this year, he'd be at least a sandwich pick, if not a first rounder. His performance was that good, in college and on the Cape. Now, teams appreciate what that means. There’s no way he’d last that long now." Professional baseball career Minor leagues (2001–04) In 2001, Youkilis made his professional debut as a third baseman with the Lowell Spinners, a Short-Season A Class franchise in the New York-Penn League. He went on to lead the league with a .512 OBP, 52 runs, and 70 walks (against just 28 strikeouts), while hitting for a .317 batting average (third in the league) in 59 games. He also reached base safely by hit or walk in 46 consecutive games (the third-longest such streak in the minor leagues). Peter Gammons wrote that August: "Remember this name: Kevin Youkilis, who resembles Steve Balboni." Honored by the Spinners with a "Youkilis bobblehead night", Youkilis said: "It's an honor—you know you've made it when you get a bobblehead of yourself." Promoted from Lowell towards the end of the season, he played five games with the Augusta GreenJackets of the South Atlantic League, a Low-A Class league. He was named Red Sox Minor League Player of the Year. In 2002, Youkilis appeared in 15 games for Augusta, in 76 games for the Sarasota Sox (40 of them at first base),The Sarasota Red Sox are no longer an affiliate of the Boston Red Sox. In 2005, the franchise signed on as an affiliate of the Cincinnati Reds and in 44 games for the Trenton Thunder.In 2002, Trenton was a minor-league affiliate of the Boston Red Sox. In 2003, Trenton signed with the New York Yankees, so the Red Sox affiliated themselves with the Portland Sea Dogs, another Eastern League franchise. He hit .310, with eight home runs and 80 RBIs for the year, and he was voted Trenton's "Player of the Year." His .436 on-base percentage was the fifth-highest in the minors in 2002, and his 80 walks were seventh-most. In recognition of his performance, the Boston Red Sox named Youkilis their 2002 Minor League Player of the Year. After the 2002 season, Boston's then-assistant general manager, Theo Epstein, sent Youkilis to the Athletes' Performance Institute in Tempe, Arizona, where he engaged in an intensive six-week training regimen. Youkilis then moved his off-season home to Arizona, and attended the Institute in the 2004–08 off seasons as well. In 2003, Youkilis started the season with the Portland Sea Dogs. In 94 games, he led the Eastern League with a .487 on base percentage (best all-time for the team through 2007), and was third in the league with a .327 batting average (second-best all-time for the team through 2007). Later, he earned a spot on the Eastern League All Star team, the Baseball America AA All-Star team, and on the U.S. roster for the 2003 All-Star Futures Game.[http://reds.enquirer.com/2003/07/08/wwwred2future8.html "Sycamore, UC star named to Futures team," The Cincinnati Enquirer, 7/8/03, accessed 7/29/09] After Portland, Youkilis moved up to play for the Pawtucket Red Sox, the Boston Red Sox Class-AAA franchise. During his time with Pawtucket, Youkilis managed to complete a streak he started while in Portland: he reached base in 71 consecutive games, tying future teammate Kevin Millar's minor-league record for consecutive games reaching base. His 104 walks were the third-highest number recorded in the minors in 2003. Asked, however, about the focus in baseball on five-tool players, Youkilis quipped, "I don't even know if I have a tool." Writing for ESPN, John Sickels evaluated him as follows in mid-2003: "Youkilis is an on-base machine. He never swings at a bad pitch, and is adept at working counts and out-thinking the pitcher. Unlike some guys who draw lots of walks, Youkilis seldom strikes out. He makes solid contact against both fastballs and breaking pitches. Youkilis' swing is tailored for the line drive, and he may never hit for much home run power. But he hits balls to the gaps effectively, and could develop 10–14 home run power down the road. Youkilis does not have very good speed, though he is a decent baserunner. His defense at third base draws mixed reviews. His arm, range, and hands all rate as adequate/average. He doesn't kill the defense at third base, but he doesn't help it much, either, and is likely to end up at first base down the road." Youkilis spent the 2003–04 winter in Mexico, playing for Navojoa of the Mexican Pacific League. In 2004, he appeared in 32 games for Pawtucket, hitting .258 with three home runs, and a .347 on base percentage, before being called up to the Red Sox on May 15. In his minor league career through 2005, he batted .299 with a .442 OBP while playing 340 games at third base, 59 at first base, and 2 at second base. Major leagues (2004–present) 2004–05 ;2004 |source = —Youkilis, on the dedication of the Red Sox fans}} On May 15, 2004, when Red Sox regular starting third baseman Bill Mueller was placed on the disabled list, Youkilis was called up for the first time. "I didn't sleep much," Youkilis said. "I got about four hours of sleep.... They told me the night before I was playing.... I got in there, and man, I was just amped up and excited." During his first major-league game in Toronto, with his parents watching from the second row behind the dugout, Youkilis (in his second at bat) homered against 1996 Cy Young Award winner Pat Hentgen, becoming just the seventh player in team history to hit a home run in his first game. As a prank, the team initially gave Youkilis the silent treatment when he returned to the dugout after his homer. "This one will go down probably as the greatest day of my life," he said. Later, Youkilis was swept up in the team's ritual annual hazing, in which he and other rookies were made to wear skimpy Hooters waitress outfits, orange satin shorts and tight, clingy white tank tops, for the team trip from Canada through US Customs in Florida.[http://www.google.com/books?id=sJdsL84NpwUC&pg=PA113&dq=youkilis Shaughnessy, Dan, Reversing the Curse: Inside the 2004 Boston Red Sox, Houghton Mifflin Harcourt (2005), p. 115, ISBN 0618517480, accessed 7/25/09][http://www.milforddailynews.com/sports/x1130871857 Horrigan, Jeff, "Youkilis finds a home," Milford Daily News, 8/5/04, accessed 8/1/09] "I walked into the locker room, and all my clothes were gone," Youkilis said. "There was just a Hooters outfit and shoes."[http://vault.sportsillustrated.cnn.com/vault/article/web/COM1048716/index.htm "The Questions: With Kevin Youkilis, Red Sox First Baseman", Sports Illustrated, 5/30/06, accessed 7/28/09] Youkilis was named AL Rookie of the Month for May, after leading AL rookies with nine walks and a .446 OBP as he batting .318 with 7 RBIs, and 15 runs in 13 games. Noting ways that his life had suddenly changed, he said: "I'm staying in the best hotel I've ever stayed in, and my paycheck has quadrupled." In mid-July he was sent back down to AAA, however, to make room for Ramiro Mendoza, though he was brought up again towards the end of the season.[http://books.google.com/books?id=KSeoqZCL_ncC&pg=PA201&dq=kevin+youkilis&num=100 O'Nan, Stewart, and King, Stephen, Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season, p. 201, Simon and Schuster (2005), ISBN 0743267532][http://www.google.com/books?id=xR_GdJg0n0MC&pg=PA276&dq=youkilis Grossman, Leigh, The Red Sox Fan Handbook: Everything You Need to Know to be a Red Sox Fan or to Marry One, Rounder Records (2005), p. 276, ISBN 1579401104, accessed 7/25/09] On September 24 of that year, which was Yom Kippur, Youkilis appeared in the dugout in uniform, but declined to participate in the game out of deference to the religious holiday. Youkilis was named the club's Rookie of the Year by the Boston chapter of the Baseball Writers Association of America. For the season, in 44 games, he saw an average of 4.67 pitches per plate appearance, first among major leaguers with at least 90 plate appearances. As Youkilis observed, "Fighting off pitches, fouling off pitches, laying off pitches, making it so the opposing pitcher can't breathe; that's my job." He was on the roster for the Red Sox for the ALDS, making his sole appearance in Game 2 against the Angels. "It's been an unbelievable ride," Youkilis said. "It's a great first year, a year you probably can't top. Hopefully, it ends like a Cinderella story." He was removed from the roster for the next round, the ALCS, and was on the roster but did not play in the World Series. ;2005 While virtually nobody else knew it, Youkilis broke his toe during spring training in 2005, and was back playing again in a matter of days. It was "in Vero Beach", Youkilis said. "I was trying to make the team." On the Red Sox Opening Day roster for the first time in his career in 2005, Youkilis found himself on the way back down to Pawtucket on April 13 as the team needed to activate Curt Schilling, and Youkilis happened to still have minor league options; but told that he would be back, Youkilis decided to keep his Boston apartment and commute to Pawtucket. Up and down all season as the Red Sox made use of his options, he got a call-up—prompted by Bill Mueller having back spasms in batting practice—one August day as he was in Pawtucket's clubhouse before a game. Without changing out of the same white pants that he wore for both Boston and Pawtucket home games, he packed his car, drove the 40 miles to Boston, walked into the Red Sox clubhouse, changed his jersey and cleats, and was ready to play. He ultimately played 43 more games for Pawtucket in 2005 before being called up permanently. On September 18, he fractured the tip of the ring finger of his right hand fielding a ground ball, and did not play again until October 2, the final day of the regular season. In 2005 with Boston, Youkilis hit .278 with a .400 on base percentage in 79 at bats in 44 games during five stints with the team. He saw an average of 4.68 pitches per plate appearance, the most of any Red Sox player with at least 50 at bats. He made 23 appearances at third base, 9 at first base, and 2 at second, and batted at least once from all nine spots in the batting order. 2006–07 ;2006 In 2006, his first full season in the majors, Youkilis became a regular first baseman (with 127 games at first). Until that time, he was primarily a third baseman, though he did play nine games at first base with the Red Sox in 2005, and 56 games at first base in his minor league career. Also in 2006 he played in the outfield for the first time in his professional career, 18 games in left field. Despite his inexperience in the outfield, Youkilis did not commit an error while in the outfield; he did, however, commit eight errors while playing the infield. Youkilis tied for the major league lead in sacrifice flies (11) and led the AL with 4.43 pitches per plate appearance and by hitting line drives 24% of time that he put balls in play. Also that year, Youkilis was 2nd in the American League (AL) in pitches seen (3,009) and percent of pitches taken (63.8), 4th in OBP with runners in scoring position with two outs (.524), 7th in bases on balls (91; the six players ahead of him averaged 41 home runs and 14 intentional walks, while Youkilis hit only 13 homers and was not intentionally walked once), tied for 7th in "bases taken" (22; advanced on fly balls, passed balls, wild pitches, balks, etc.), 8th in doubles (42) and batting average with runners in scoring position with two out (.375), 9th in walk percentage (13.8%), and 10th in times on base (259). He scored 100 runs, hit for a .325 batting average with runners in scoring position, and hit four first inning leadoff home runs. He did this despite struggling in the second half of the season with plantar fascitis and a problematic abdominal muscle.[http://books.google.com/books?id=tC0DAAAAMBAJ&pg=PA40&dq=kevin+youkilis Ryan, Rob, "Never Give Away an At Bat: Red Sox First Baseman Vows to Make the Most of Each Opportunity at the Plate Regardless of the Game Situation," Baseball Digest, p. 41, August 2007, accessed 7/25/09] ;2007 Youkilis had a career-high 23-game hitting streak starting on May 5, 2007, and ending on June 2, 2007, in which he hit .426 (43–101) with 13 doubles, 6 HRs, 21 RBIs, and a .468 OBP. At one point during the hitting streak, he had 9 straight games with at least two hits (tying a Red Sox record set by Jim Rice in 1978), and became the first Red Sox hitter since Trot Nixon to hit an inside-the-park home run. During the hitting streak, on May 20, he hit what would be the shortest homer by a Sox player during the season—a 321-foot homer around the Pesky Pole. The home run would not have cleared the fence at any of the other 29 ballparks in baseball. Although the hit streak ended on June 2, he did walk three times in an 11–6 win over the Yankees. His manager Terry Francona said, "He's taking more of what the pitchers give him, using the whole field. He's going to work the count about as good as any hitter in baseball. Last year if he got a two-strike breaking ball, he might swing and miss. This year he's fouling it off, or taking it to right field." On June 1, Yankees pitcher Scott Proctor hit Youkilis in the head with a pitch; Proctor was ejected from the game. On August 30, Yankees pitcher Joba Chamberlain threw a pair of 98 mph pitches over Youkilis's head; Chamberlain was ejected, and later also suspended two games for "inappropriate actions". "That's the second time," Youkilis observed. "Scott Proctor hit me in the head. Coincidence? I don't know. It doesn't look good." On June 25, 2007, Youkilis played in his 120th consecutive game at first base without an error, breaking the prior Red Sox record set in 1921 by Stuffy McInnis. On September 7, he played in his 179th consecutive game at first base without an error, which broke the prior AL record set in 1973 by Mike Hegan. On September 15, Yankees pitcher Chien-Ming Wang struck Youkilis on his right wrist with a pitch, resulting in a deep tendon bruise that kept him out until September 25, when returned with the aid of a cortisone shot. In 2007, Youkilis was 6th in the AL with 15 hit by pitch (HBP). Youkilis's streak at the end of the regular season was 190 games; while he was charged with an error in the sixth inning of an October 16, 2007, playoff game against the Cleveland Indians, postseason games are not included in the record. Youkilis said, "I’m not worried about making the error. I’m worried about trying to help the team win and trying to get an out any way we can." Leading the league with a perfect 1.000 fielding percentage, and an AL-record 1,079 error-less chances at first, Youkilis won the 2007 AL Gold Glove award for first basemen. While he batted .288 for the season, with men on base he hit .340 with a .435 OBP. He was 6th in the league in pitches per plate appearance (4.27). In the first inning of Game 1 of the ALDS against the Angels he hit his first post-season home run. It was his first homer since returning from being hit by Wang, and Youkilis said his wrist "felt a lot better as the days have progressed. I think the best thing about it is that it's playoff time, and adrenaline helps the most." In the 7-game ALCS against the Indians he hit three more home runs, had 14 hits (tying the LCS record jointly held by Hideki Matsui and Albert Pujols since 2004), and scored 10 runs (bettering Matsui's 2004 ALCS record) while batting .500 (another new ALCS record, bettering Bob Boone's .455 in 1986) with a .576 OBP and a .929 slugging percentage. Still, in the World Series against Colorado, he did not start the team's away games. Francona faced a dilemma when playing without a DH in the NL park of having to bench either Youkilis, 120-RBI man Mike Lowell, or 117-RBI man David Ortiz, as he had to choose from among them which two would play first base and third base. Bob Ryan of The Boston Globe called it "the most difficult decision any American League manager has had to make in the 34-year history of the DH". Youkilis said: "It doesn't bother me. I want to play, but I totally understand the situation. Look, I'm doing everything I've always wanted to do. I'm playing in a World Series. I'm playing every day. I'm happy. I just want to win.... If I have to take a seat, that's just the way it has to be." Youkilis hit two doubles (both in Game 1) and had three walks in only 12 plate appearances in the 4-game win over Colorado, as he was not in the starting lineup for the away games. Dismissing questions as to whether he was upset about being benched for the last two games of the World Series, Youkilis said: "Move on and go to another team if you’re worried about your playing time, and think you deserve to play over somebody else."[http://www.nytimes.com/2007/10/27/sports/baseball/27series.html?ref=baseball Curry, Jack, "Ortiz Will Start at First; Youkilis Will Take a Seat," The New York Times, 10/27/07, accessed 7/30/09] Youkilis was selected the 2007 recipient of the Jackie Jensen Award for spirit and determination by the Boston BBWAA chapter. 2008–09 ;2008 In 2007, Youkilis had earned $424,500, the fourth-lowest salary on the club. In February 2008, he signed a one-year contract for $3 million, avoiding salary arbitration. In March 2008, his role as the designated player representative of the Red Sox became known during the resolution of a player-management dispute regarding non-payment of coaches and staff for the Red Sox trip to Japan.Mullen, Maureen, "Youkilis thrust into spotlight: First baseman worked with union, MLB to resolve funds," MLB.com, 3/19/08, accessed 7/27/09 On April 2, 2008, on an unassisted game-ending play against the Oakland A's, Youkilis broke the Major League record for most consecutive error-less games by a first baseman, previously held by Steve Garvey, at 194 games. In his 205th game without an error on April 27, Youkilis also established a new major league record for first basemen, when he fielded his 1,701st consecutive chance without an error, passing the old mark of 1,700 set by Stuffy McInnis from 1921 to 1922. His streak, which started on July 4, 2006, was snapped at 238 games (2,002 fielding attempts) on June 7, 2008 against the Seattle Mariners. He was named AL Player of the Week for May 5–11, after batting .375 while leading the AL with five home runs, and tying for the American League lead with 10 RBIs. In an early June game at Fenway Park, one camera reportedly showed Manny Ramirez taking a swing at Youkilis, and the two had to be separated by teammates in the Red Sox dugout. "I think they were just exchanging some views on things," manager Terry Francona said. "We had a lot of testosterone going tonight." Asked about the incident the following year, Youkilis said: "We have two different approaches to the game. Winning and losing isn’t life and death to Manny." He was the AL's starter at first base on the 2008 AL All Star team that played the 79th Major League Baseball All Star Game at Yankee Stadium, voted in by the fans with 2,858,130 votes in his first year on the ballot. Youkilis became the sixth Red Sox first baseman to start an All Star Game at first base, following Jimmie Foxx (1938; 40), Walt Dropo (1950), Mickey Vernon (1956), George Scott (1966), and Mo Vaughn (1996). In early July, Manny Ramirez was traded away by the Red Sox. Youkilis took over the cleanup spot. In 2008, Youkilis led the AL in at bats per RBI (4.7), was 3rd in slugging percentage (.569) and sacrifice flies (9), 4th in RBIs (115), extra base hits (76), and OPS (.958); 5th in hit by pitch (12); 6th in batting average (.312) and on-base percentage (.390); 7th in doubles (43) and in times advanced from first to third on a single (14); 8th in total bases (306), 10th in at-bats per home run (18.6), and 12th in home runs (29). He was also 2nd in extra base hit percentage (12.2% of all plate appearances) and tied for 7th in times advanced from first to third on a single (14). Youkilis also batted .356 against relief pitchers, .358 with men on base, and .374 with runners in scoring position. He drew seven intentional walks during the 2008 season, the first season he had garnered any, and also led the AL with a .353 batting average after the sixth inning. Youkilis became just the third modern major leaguer (since 1901) ever to bat over .300 with more than 100 RBIs during a season in which he spent at least 30 games at both first and third base; St. Louis' Albert Pujols (2001) and Cleveland's Al Rosen (1954) are the only other players to accomplish the feat. Youkilis finished third in the balloting for the 2008 AL MVP Award, receiving two first-place votes (one from Evan Grant of The Dallas Morning News), while his teammate Dustin Pedroia won and Justin Morneau came in second. Only Youkilis and Morneau were named on all ballots.[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/11/19/sports/baseball/19mvp.html?ref=sports Kepner, Tyler, "Pedroia Is American League M.V.P.," The New York Times, 11/18/08, accessed 7/30/09] In the ALCS Game 5 vs. the Tampa Bay Rays, the Red Sox were down by seven runs in the bottom of the seventh inning. Youkilis scored the winning run for the Red Sox to complete the second-largest comeback in MLB postseason history. Before Game 4 of the 2008 World Series, he was named the winner of the AL Hank Aaron Award for the best offensive performance of the 2008 season. (left), and Barack Obama before the start of the Major League Baseball All-Star Game, July 2009]] ;2009 Youkilis signed a four-year, $41.25 million contract with the Red Sox on January 15, 2009. The deal also included a team option (at $14 million, with a $1.25 million buyout) for 2013. Later that year, he was voted # 36 on the Sporting News list of the 50 greatest active baseball players, voted on by a panel that included members of the Baseball Hall of Fame. Youkilis batted cleanup for Team USA in the 2009 World Baseball Classic, tying for the lead among all WBC players in home runs (3) and runs (9), and tying for second on the team in RBIs (6) and walks (6), through the first two rounds. He had to leave the team with a left ankle sprain, however, before the WBC semifinals. Youkilis hit a walk off home run against the Yankees on April 24, 2009. "He has skills, man," said David Ortiz. "I don't know how he do it. He just do it." He was subsequently placed on the disabled list, but returned to play on May 20. "It's frustrating not being able to play," he said. "Watching baseball is not something I like to do." Youkilis was picked to be a reserve on the AL 2009 All Star team by Tampa Bay and AL manager Joe Maddon, after coming in second in the fan vote to Mark Teixeira, 3,309,050 to 3,069,906. On August 6, 2009, with the Red Sox suffering numerous injuries, Youkilis played left field for the first time since he played 18 games there in 2006. On August 8, he again played left field, and made a couple of twists and turns on a fly ball hit by Johnny Damon before committing an error.[http://www.nytimes.com/2009/08/10/sports/baseball/10redsox.html Hine, Chris, "Bay’s Return to Red Sox Ends Youkilis's Wild Ride in Left Field," The New York Times, 8/9/09, accessed 8/12/09] On August 11, 2009, after 6' 5" pitcher Rick Porcello of the Detroit Tigers hit him in the back with an 89 mph pitch, Youkilis immediately charged Porcello on the mound. Youkilis threw his helmet at the fast back-pedaling Porcello, and tackled him as Porcello grabbed at Youkilis, both went down, and both benches cleared. [http://www.brownsvilleherald.com/sports/grimsley-100979-appears-jury.html Golen, Jimmy, "Red Sox, Tigers brawl at Fenway," The Brownsville Herald, 8/12/09, accessed 8/12/09] Both players were tossed from the game, and each received a five-game suspension. [http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5iNt4V8r9S_0shcGAWvWYmz602fYwD9A1JM2G0 "Youkilis, Porcello suspended 5 games each," [Press|AP ], 8/12/09, accessed 8/12/09]] Hearing that his friend and former minor league teammate Greg Montalbano had died of testicular cancer at the age of 31 late on August 21, Youkilis dedicated his next game to his friend's memory.[http://www.dugoutcentral.com/blog/?p=2685 White, Adam, "Former Red Sox Prospect Montalbano Loses Cancer Battle," Dugout Central, 8/26/09, accessed 8/27/09] After inscribing "GM" in marker on his cap, he hit two home runs in the game against the Yankees, while driving in six runs. Both times as he crossed home plate, he looked up and pointed to the sky. "That was for him," Youkilis said. "There are some crazy things that have happened in my life. You ... feel like there’s somebody out there somewhere pushing balls out for you, and doing great things." In 2009, Youkilis was 2nd in the AL in OBP (.413) and OPS (.961), 4th in hit by pitch (16), 5th in slugging percentage (.548), and batted .305 overall and .362 with runners in scoring position. He also led the AL in pitches per plate appearance (4.42), was 6th in batting average on balls in play (.363), and 10th in walk percentage (13.6%). “Statistically, if you consider 2008 and 2009, you could make the case there has been no better player in the league that time,’’ said Red Sox EVP Epstein. Of the players with 1,000 plate appearances in the AL over the 2008–09 seasons, none had a higher OPS than Youkilis (.960). In the field, while Youkilis split his time primarily between first base and third base and therefore did not qualify for the fielding percentage title at either, his .998 fielding percentage in 78 games at first matched that of the league leader Lyle Overbay, and his .974 fielding percentage in 63 games at third base was better than league-leader Melvin Mora's .971. Youkilis finished sixth in balloting for the 2009 AL MVP Award, receiving two second-place votes. He was selected as the Red Sox most valuable player (winner of the 2009 Thomas A. Yawkey Memorial Award) in voting by the Boston Chapter of the Baseball Writers Association of America. 2010 In Boston's 2010 opener against the New York Yankees on April 4, Youkilis had three extra-base hits (two doubles and a triple) in four at bats, scoring the go-ahead run in the Red Sox comeback 9–7 victory. On May 18, 2010, Youkilis hit his 100th career home run off C.C. Sabathia. As of July 6, Youkilis was leading the major leagues in runs scored (66), ranked 2nd in the AL in walks (51), 3rd in on base percentage (.416) and triples (5), 4th in slugging percentage (.586), OPS (1.002), and extra base hits (41), 5th in extra base hits (41), 6th in hit by pitch (7), 7th in home runs (17), 8th in RBIs (55), and 9th in total bases (163), while batting .299 in 278 at bats. It is expected that in 2011, Youkilis will be the Red Sox starting third basemen due to the Sox trading for Adrian Gonzalez on December 5, 2010. Moneyball In 2003, author Michael Lewis's best-seller Moneyball: The Art of Winning an Unfair Game was published. The book focuses on Oakland Athletics' General Manager Billy Beane's use of Sabermetrics as a tool in the evaluation of potential prospects. In the book, Lewis discusses then-prospect Youkilis in detail, and refers to him as "Euclis, the Greek God of Walks", a moniker that has stuck. Youkilis is actually not of Greek extraction (see "Background and early career", above). Beane put more stock in empirical evidence than in scouts' hunches, and did not care that Youkilis was pudgy (or, as Lewis put it in the book, "a fat third baseman who couldn't run, throw, or field"), but just loved his ability to get on base (helped in no small part by his 20/11 vision).Lewis, Michael M., "Moneyball: the art of winning an unfair game," p. 19, [[W. W. Norton & Company] (2004), ISBN 0393324818] The book brought minor leaguer Youkilis his first national recognition. |source = —Red Sox manager Terry Francona, referring to his nickname, the "Greek God of Walks"}} Lewis also revealed that Beane repeatedly tried to trade for Youkilis before Youkilis reached the major leagues. His attempts were blocked, however, by Beane admirer, and now Red Sox GM, Theo Epstein. Asked by a reporter what he thought of the nickname, Youkilis quipped: "It's better than being 'the Greek God of Illegitimate Children.'"[http://books.google.com/books?id=tHFMP525iS4C&pg=RA5-PA338&dq=kevin+youkilis Mnookin, Seth, Feeding the Monster: How Money, Smarts, and Nerve Took a Team to the Top Simon and Schuster (2007), p. 168, ISBN 0743286820, accessed 7/25/09] But according to his dad, "Kevin disliked that Greek God of Walks stuff." Fans actually rooted for Youkilis to take pitches. "It was frustrating to hear fans say, 'Get a walk!'" Youkilis said. "I'll take a walk—a walk's as good as a hit—but don't you want me to hit a home run or something?" Religion and community service Career highlights as a Jewish baseball player infield]] On August 8, 2005, while playing for the Red Sox, Youkilis took the field in the 9th inning along with Adam Stern and Gabe Kapler, setting a "record" for the most Jewish players on the field at one time in AL history, and the most in Major League Baseball history since four Jewish players took the field for the New York Giants in a game in 1941. Youkilis was featured in the 2008 Hank Greenberg 75th Anniversary edition of Jewish Major Leaguers Baseball Cards, published in affiliation with Fleer Trading Cards and the American Jewish Historical Society, commemorating the Jewish Major Leaguers from 1871 through 2008. He joined, among other Jewish major leaguers, Ryan Braun, Brad Ausmus, Ian Kinsler, Brian Horwitz, Gabe Kapler, Jason Marquis, Jason Hirsh, John Grabow, Craig Breslow, and Scott Schoeneweis. He was one of three Jewish players in the 2008 All-Star Game, joining Braun and Kinsler, and one of three Jewish players on the Team USA 2009 World Baseball Classic team, joining Braun and Grabow. Kinsler says that "Youkilis always says something to me on the bases. 'Happy Passover,' he'll throw something at me." Youkilis was named the Jewish MVP for 2008, beating out fellow all-stars Braun and Kinsler. Through the 2009 season, his .292 batting average placed him 8th on the all-time list (directly behind Ron Blomberg) for batting average by Jewish major leaguers, and his 93 home runs placed him 9th on the all-time list (directly ahead of Kinsler, and behind Braun). He was voted the top Jewish baseball player of the decade 2000–09 in online balloting, beating out Shawn Green and Braun. In Jews and Baseball: An American Love Story, a 2010 documentary film narrated by Dustin Hoffman, Youkilis notes: It’s something that I probably won’t realize until my career is over, how many people are really rooting for me and cheering for me. And it’s not just because I went 3-for-4, or had a great game. It’s just the fact that I represent a lot of Jewish people and a lot of the Jewish heritage, and the struggles that a lot of our people have had."Baseball as a cultural connection; Documentary explores special ties for Jews," Maureen Mullen, The Boston Globe, December 9, 2010, accessed December 11, 2010 Philanthropy Kevin Youkilis Hits For Kids is a charitable organization established by Youkilis in 2007. Youkilis's foundation focuses on raising support and awareness for the health, advocacy, safety, and medical healing of children across Massachusetts, in his hometown of Cincinnati, and beyond. Rallying the support of volunteers, local business, and the heart of Red Sox Nation, Kevin Youkilis Hits for Kids teams with existing, community-based children's charities and medical research efforts that lack sufficient funding and awareness. One organization that Hits for Kids works with is the Joslin Diabetes Center's Pediatric Health Services. He has a special sensitivity about youth suicide, since his college roommate, a close and supportive friend of his since high school, committed suicide on Thanksgiving during his sophomore year. To this day, he said, "I sit back at night and wonder what I could’ve done." "In my religion, the Jewish religion, that's one of the biggest things that's taught, is giving a mitzvah, forming a mitzvah", said Youkilis. "I was always taught as a kid giving to charity. You're supposed to give a good amount of charity each and every year.... It's just a great thing when you can make a kid smile that's going through some hard times in life ... I wish more people, not just athletes, would give people just a little bit of their time. It doesn't take much ... It can make a huge difference." After the first game of the ALDS, Youkilis re-shaved his head for good luck in a sign of solidarity with cancer patient Mitt Campbell. Following the team's 2007 World Series victory, Youkilis shaved his goatee for a $5,000 donation by Gillette to his foundation. All profits from his charity wine "SauvignYoouuk Blanc", released in 2008, support Hits for Kids. Family In November 2008, Youkilis married Enza Sambataro in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. The ceremony was attended by Red Sox teammates Mike Lowell, David Ortiz, and Dustin Pedroia. Sambataro, a Newton, Massachusetts native, is the CEO of Youkilis's charity Hits for Kids. In popular culture Youkilis made an appearance in season 1 episode 8 of the Travel Channel show Man v. Food. The episode was filmed in Boston's Eagle's Deli and featured Youkilis rooting against host (and New York Yankees fan) Adam Richman in an eating challenge. Awards and distinctions * 1999 All-American Collegiate Player * 2000 Conference USA All Star (IF) * 2001 2nd-team College All-American (3B) * 2001 Conference USA All Star (IF) * 2001 Red Sox Minor League Player of the Year * 2002 Trenton Player of the Year * 2002 Red Sox Minor League Player of the Year * 2003 Futures Game All Star * 2003 Eastern League All Star (Utility) * 2003 Baseball America AA All Star Team * 2003 International League Post-Season All Star * 2004 AL Rookie of the Month: May * 2004 World Series Champion (Boston Red Sox) * 2007 World Series Champion (Boston Red Sox) * 2007 AL Gold Glove (1B) * 2006–08 Most consecutive errorless games by a first baseman (238 games) * 2008 AL All Star Starter (1B) * 2009 AL All Star Reserve (1B) * 2009 Red Sox MVP Statistics Category:Boston Red Sox